The present invention concerns an attachment in the form of a chain or other flexible member for luggage to enable the temporary joining of luggage pieces for purposes of traveler convenience.
A traveler with more than two pieces of luggage is normally dependent upon assistance which is not always readily available at airports, railroad stations, etc., and accordingly the traveler is delayed until such assistance is available. When traveling with a briefcase or attache case, one hand must be utilized for carrying same restricting the unassisted traveler to but one suitcase or other piece of luggage. The further entrusting of a small piece of luggage, such as a briefcase, to various luggage handling facilities is inadvisable from the risk of loss or pilferage standpoint.